Changling The Emerald 2
by nocturnoblaster369
Summary: In Beach City There Was Teen Titan Named Beast Boy The Emerald He Has Green Skin And So Is His Long Hair And Eyes Plus He Wears His Forest Green And Light Purple Suit With Green Boots And Green Gloves And His Emerald Is On His Chest Where His Heart Is Then There Is Steven The Son Of Rose One Day In Beach City Beast Boy And Steven Were Relaxin Until Beast Boy Was Diapered By Pearl.


**Nocturno Omega And Beast Boy Meets The Diamond Authority**  
 **Chapter 1:Introduction**

 **It Was A Normal Day In Beach City Outside On The Hill Above The Beach House That Is Built Into The Statue Two Gems Were Relaxing On Lawn Chairs With An Umbrella One Each Chair And Has A Cup Holder For Each Chair And Another Gem Was Meditating On Her Lawn Chair With Umbrella And Cup Holder Sitting In Between Them The First One Had Green Skin While The Second One Had Gray Skin And The Third One Had Dark Purple Skin And The The First Gem Beast Boy The Emerald Had Green Hair While The Second Gem Raven The Onyx Had Dark Blue Hair And The Third Gem Nocturno Omega The Hybrid Had Dark Purple Hair Beast Boy The Emerald Wears A Light Purple And Forest Green Suit With Green Boots And Green Gloves While Raven The Onyx Wears A Purple Leotard With A Gold Belt That Hangs On Her Waist And She Wears Her Purple Cloak And She Wears Her Purple Boots Nocturno Omega The Hybrid Wears A Dark Purple Cut Off With A Crimson Star On The Back And The Front He Also Wears Dark Purple Shorts with Crimson Red And Navy Blue Stripes And Instead Of A Star it Has A Crimson And Navy Omega Symbols On It And He Has Actual Dark Purple Robotic Arms With Dark Purple Non-Attachable Claws And Actual Dark Purple Robotic Legs Also Wears His Omegamatrix Beast Boy The Emerald's Green Emerald Gem Is On His Chest Where His Heart Is Raven The Onyx's Black Onyx Gem Is On Her Forehead And Nocturno Omega The Hybrid's Dark Purple Nocturnite Gem Is On His Chest Where His Star Is Located Beast Boy The Emerald Pilots His Very Own Phazon Element Vehicle:The Dark Dragon Fury Raven The Onyx Pilots Her Very Own Light Element Vehicle:The Onyx Cruiser While Nocturno Omega The Hybrid Pilots Very Own And Most Powerful Omega Element Vehicle:The Omega Blazer Which Can Only Be Supercharged By Nocturno Omega The Hybrid When Supercharged The Omega Boosters Will Become Omega Blitz Flares And Purple Fire Omega Tires Will Become Purple Speed Demon Omegas The Dark Dragon Fury Can Only Be Supercharged By Beast Boy The Emerald When Supercharged The Dark Turbo Boosters Becomes Phazon Blitz Boosters And Spike Wheel Tires Become Dark Dragon Fire Tires And Onyx Cruiser Can Only Be Supercharged By Raven The Onyx When Supercharged Her Onyx Crystals Become Onyx Meteor Crux And Her Onyx Dome Becomes Crystalline Onyx Cover Then Steven Universe Came Up The Hill And Steven Universe Has Pink Skin And Wears A Pink Shirt And Blue Jeans And His Mothers Gem:Rose Quartz Rests On His Belly Button He Drives His Very Own Gem Element Vehicle:The Quartz Blaster Which Can Only Be Superchargerd By Steven Universe When Supercharged The Quartz Engine Becomes Crystalline Ventillation And The Crystal Speedsters Become Stallagmite Speed Rippers That's When Garnet Who Is A Fusion Of Ruby And Sapphire And Sarah Came Up The Hill Garnet Is The Tall Gem With Purple Skin And She Wears A Purple Jumpsiut With Red And Blue Leggings From Getting Hit In The Waist With A Gem Destabilizer And Her Ruby And Sapphire Gems Rests In Her Palms And Sarah Is The Crimson Skined Girl And She Wears A Black Cut Off With Blue Jeans And She Sports Her Red Coat And Her Blonde Hair Is In A Ponytail And Her (Red) Ruby And (Blue) Sapphire Gems Also Rests In Her Palms Garnet Drives Her Very Own Vehicle The Fire And Ice Speeder Which Can Oly Be Supercharged By Garnet When Supercharged The Fire And Ice Boosters Become Lava And Blizzard Wheel And Flame And Freeze Core Fender Becomes Inferno And Red Ice Levelers And While Sarah Drives Her Very Own Vehicle:The Pyro And Cryo Shooter Which Can Only Be Supercharged By Sarah When Supercharged Her Pyro And Cryo Turbo Jet Becomes Flame And Ice Razor Boosters And Her Fire And Snow Treads Become Magma And Freeze Turbo Slick Belts Then Amythest And Erika Came Up The Hill After Them Amethyst Has Purple Skin Including Erika's Amethyst Wears A Black Strapped Cut Off And Grey Sweatpants With Two Black Stars On The Knees While Erika Wears A Black Shirt And A Pink Dress To Cover Her Diaper Amethyst Has Long White Hair That Runs Down To Her Back While Erika Has Short Black Hair And Amethyst And Erika's Gems Rests On Their Chest Amethyst Drives Her Very Own Vehicle The Violate Dragster Which Can Only Be Supercharged By Amethyst When Supercharged The Purple Quartz Wheels Become Cystal Speedsters And The Purple Core Fender Becomes Stallagmite Levelers While Erika Drives Her Very Own Vehicle:The Rainbow Fury Which Can Only Be Supercharged By Erika When Supercharged The Electric Turbines Become Rainbow Wings And Shock Frenzies Become Tempest Engine Thats When Pearl And Minerva Came Up The Hill Pearl Is The Skinny Gem With The Pearl On Her Head**


End file.
